Secure enclosures, such as safes, strongrooms, and vaults, are typically used to store valuable items. One particular application of a secure enclosure is as a composite safe for housing valuable components of an automated teller machine (ATM), such as a cash dispenser, a cash acceptance module, and the like. The value of such components is principally derived from the large amounts of cash stored within them.
Typical composite safes comprise an inner and outer layer of steel sandwiching a reinforced high density concrete layer. During construction of a composite safe, the inner and outer layers of steel are used to create a cavity into which the high density concrete is poured.
One disadvantage of composite safes is that they are expensive to manufacture.